4 Legends Of Legendary Chimpmunker Janice Karmen and Her Other Take overs
=Ross Bagdasarian Sr Originated the Legacy Of Janice Karmen with Creating Theodore But Her other Voices She's the Inventor of the other 3= =Theodore Seville= Franchise: Alvin And The Chipmunks Popularity: 638th All Time, 450th This Week. [[| *]] =VOICES OF Theodore Seville= Incarnations On BTVA: 20 *ALL *SHOWS(11) *MOVIES(8) SHOWS ALVINNN!!! and The Chipmunks (2015) Theodorehttp://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/Janice-Karman/Janice Karman[[|Non-English Actors]][[|Non-English Actors]]Dan Kiesler The Easter Chipmunk (1995) Theodorehttp://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/Janice-Karman/Janice Karman A Chipmunk Celebration (1994) Theodorehttp://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/Janice-Karman/Janice Karman Alvin and the Chipmunks: Trick or Treason (1994) Theodorehttp://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/Janice-Karman/Janice Karman Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue (1990) Theodorehttp://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/Janice-Karman/Janice Karman A Chipmunk Reunion (1985) Theodorehttp://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/Janice-Karman/Janice Karman I Love the Chipmunks Valentine Special (1984) Theodorehttp://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/Janice-Karman/Janice Karman Alvin & The Chipmunks (1983) Theodorehttp://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/Janice-Karman/Janice Karman[[|Non-English Actors]][[|Non-English Actors]]Donatella Fanfani A Chipmunk Christmas (1981) Theodorehttp://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/Janice-Karman/Janice Karman Alvin Show (1961) Theodorehttp://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/Ross-Bagdasarian-Sr/Ross Bagdasarian Sr MOVIES Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip (2015) Theodorehttp://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/Jesse-McCartney/Jesse McCartney Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chip-Wrecked (2011) Theodorehttp://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/Jesse-McCartney/Confirmed Credit - Opening / Ending CreditsJesse McCartney[[|Non-English Actors]][[|Non-English Actors]]Yu Hayashi Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel (2009) Theodorehttp://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/Jesse-McCartney/Confirmed Credit - Opening / Ending CreditsJesse McCartneyJanice Karman[[|Non-English Actors]][[|Non-English Actors]]Yu Hayashi Alvin and the Chipmunks (2007) Theodorehttp://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/Janice-Karman/Janice KarmanConfirmed Credit - Opening / Ending CreditsJesse McCartney[[|Non-English Actors]][[|Non-English Actors]]Yu Hayashi Little Alvin and the Mini-Munks (2005) Theodorehttp://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/Janice-Karman/Janice Karman Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman (2000) Theodorehttp://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/Janice-Karman/Janice Karman[[|Non-English Actors]][[|Non-English Actors]]Sylvie Jacob Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein (1999) Theodorehttp://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/Janice-Karman/Janice Karman The Chipmunk Adventure (1987) Theodorehttp://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/Janice-Karman/Janice Karman =Theodore Seville Parody Versions= TV SHOWS Mad (2010) Theodorehttp://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/Tara-Strong/ Tara Strong =Brittany= Franchise: Alvin And The Chipmunks Popularity: 1,133st All Time, 1,021st This Week. [[| *]] =VOICES OF Brittany= Incarnations On BTVA: 10 *ALL *SHOWS(4) *MOVIES(5) SHOWS ALVINNN!!! and The Chipmunks (2015) Brittanyhttp://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/Janice-Karman/Janice Karman A Chipmunk Reunion (1985) Brittanyhttp://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/Janice-Karman/Janice Karman I Love the Chipmunks Valentine Special (1984) Brittanyhttp://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/Janice-Karman/Janice Karman Alvin & The Chipmunks (1983) Brittanyhttp://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/Janice-Karman/Janice Karman MOVIES Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chip-Wrecked (2011) Brittanyhttp://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/Christina-Applegate/Confirmed Credit - Opening / Ending CreditsChristina Applegate[[|Non-English Actors]][[|Non-English Actors]]Maki TamuraMar BordalloAgnieszka Fajlhauer Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel (2009) Brittanyhttp://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/Janice-Karman/Janice KarmanConfirmed Credit - Opening / Ending CreditsChristina Applegate[[|Non-English Actors]][[|Non-English Actors]]Maki TamuraMar BordalloMarie Eugenie MarechalAgnieszka Fajlhauer Little Alvin and the Mini-Munks (2005) Brittanyhttp://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/Janice-Karman/Janice Karman Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman (2000) Brittanyhttp://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/Janice-Karman/Janice Karman The Chipmunk Adventure (1987) Brittanyhttp://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/Janice-Karman/Janice Karman[[|Non-English Actors]] =Eleanor= Franchise: Alvin And The Chipmunks Popularity: 1,621st All Time, 1,020st This Week. [[| *]] =VOICES OF Eleanor= Incarnations On BTVA: 9''' *ALL *SHOWS(4) *MOVIES(5) SHOWS ALVINNN!!! and The Chipmunks (2015) Eleanorhttp://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/Vanessa-Chambers/Vanessa Chambers[[|Non-English Actors]][[|Non-English Actors]]Sapir Darmon A Chipmunk Reunion (1985) Eleanorhttp://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/Janice-Karman/Janice Karman I Love the Chipmunks Valentine Special (1984) Eleanorhttp://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/Janice-Karman/Janice Karman Alvin & The Chipmunks (1983) Eleanorhttp://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/Janice-Karman/Janice Karman MOVIES Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chip-Wrecked (2011) Eleanorhttp://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/Amy-Poehler/Confirmed Credit - Opening / Ending CreditsAmy Poehler[[|Non-English Actors]][[|Non-English Actors]]Mika KanaiAna Maria MariKarine Foviau Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel (2009) Eleanorhttp://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/Janice-Karman/Janice KarmanConfirmed Credit - Opening / Ending CreditsAmy Poehler[[|Non-English Actors]][[|Non-English Actors]]Mika KanaiAna Maria MariKarine Foviau Little Alvin and the Mini-Munks (2005) Eleanorhttp://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/Janice-Karman/Janice Karman Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman (2000) Eleanorhttp://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/Janice-Karman/Janice Karman The Chipmunk Adventure (1987) Eleanorhttp://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/Janice-Karman/Janice Karman =Jeanette= '''Franchise: Alvin And The Chipmunks Popularity: 1,530st All Time, 1,349st This Week. [[| *]] =VOICES OF Jeanette= Incarnations On BTVA: 9 *ALL *SHOWS(4) *MOVIES(5) SHOWS ALVINNN!!! and The Chipmunks (2015) Jeanettehttp://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/Janice-Karman/Janice Karman A Chipmunk Reunion (1985) Jeanettehttp://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/Janice-Karman/Janice Karman I Love the Chipmunks Valentine Special (1984) Jeanettehttp://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/Janice-Karman/Janice Karman Alvin & The Chipmunks (1983) Jeanettehttp://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/Janice-Karman/Janice Karman MOVIES Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chip-Wrecked (2011) Jeanettehttp://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/Anna-Faris/Confirmed Credit - Opening / Ending CreditsAnna Faris[[|Non-English Actors]][[|Non-English Actors]]Takako Honda Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel (2009) Jeanettehttp://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/Janice-Karman/Janice KarmanConfirmed Credit - Opening / Ending CreditsAnna Faris[[|Non-English Actors]][[|Non-English Actors]]Takako HondaSelvaggia Quattrini Little Alvin and the Mini-Munks (2005) Jeanettehttp://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/Janice-Karman/Janice Karman Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman (2000) Jeanettehttp://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/Janice-Karman/Janice Karman[[|Non-English Actors]][[|Non-English Actors]]Dorothee Pousseo The Chipmunk Adventure (1987) Jeanettehttp://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/Janice-Karman/Janice Karman Category:Janice Karmen Category:Theodore Seville Category:Ross Bagdasarian Sr Category:Jesse McCartney Category:Tara Strong Category:Brittany Category:Christina Applegate Category:Eleanor Category:Vanessa Chambers Category:Amy Poehler Category:Jeanette Category:Anna Faris Category:Justin's Favorite Chipmunk Category:Legendary for Category:Mediamass